Peach's Umbrella
by ShamefulWish
Summary: Mario leaves to fight Bowser, leaving his wife Peach alone with her thoughts. When she accidentally looks into her old locket Bowser locks her in her mind to face her past. Yet, her umbrella plays such an important role in her story, it terrorizes her.
1. Alone

**Ooooh, a Mario fic... so most people who usually read my doldrums probably won't like this...but...you know...whatever :/.**

Rain splattered against Peach's window panes as it fell from the dark ominous clouds above. She held her pillow over her head, blocking out the noises of thunder, and the lightning. She was terrified of storms. Of course, Mario was off in another world, he had left his lovely wife alone, which she hated. Alone, it sounded so sad, it reminded her of her childhood spent in hiding because of the war, oh but Mario had stopped that, but now whenever he left he had a strange feeling his wife needed him, though he insisted he help fight Bowser.

As always she had second thoughts about her decision, as wind blew tree branches to her window she gave up. She would never sleep. She looked around her darkened room, as though something might be lurking around in the shadows. Perceiving nothing she looked next to her bed. Her pink umbrella sat next to her bed, leaning against her wooden night table. She looked up to see what objects lay on the table, as though she had forgotten seeing them but hours before. She saw her wedding picture of her and Mario, a lamp encrusted in marble and rhinestones, and her locket. It's glowing face, embraced with a lacy heart drawing. She grabbed it in her hand slowly, and realized she was closing it into a fist. She opened her palm to see it's wonderful glow that filled her with a discreet happiness.

She opened the locket and looked at the picture. She felt a burning tear fall down her face, she flicked it off. Ever since Bowser had stopped stealing her, her tears seemed hotter. She looked at the picture in remembrance. Her umbrella that caused it all. She smiled and laid down on her pillow, the rain seemed to vanish for a moment.

She was soon sound asleep.


	2. The Past Begins

**/so...this might be the last chapter for a while, finals are coming up for me so...BOO but..ya know gotta study\**

Peach awoke, or...she thought she did. She felt awake and normal, but this was not her room, or well it was her room, but her old room. She was peeking out of a closet, realizing this room was where her childhood was ruined. Her parents had just kissed her and tucked her in and she smiled at her parents, yet Peach saw through the smile. It was false, it meant she didn't want to be alone, she wanted her mom or dad to sit with her until she slept soundly. Yet, she said nothing. Peach knew why, she was afraid of disappointing her parents, they were so proud she was able to sleep by herself at 6, most kids needing their parents help longer, she didn't want to be like those kids. She wanted to feel special.

Peach hid her eyes, what was going on, how was she in her childhood. Is this one of those dreams that you know your dreaming? She pinched herself in her weakest spot, right below her wrist. She almost wailed in pain, but that might be heard. She kept silent.

Then she was whisked to an entire white room. She, for some reason, was invisible to the little blonde haired girl sitting in the corner. Then the girl turned around crying, looking right through her. The girl was laying on the ground sobbing and wailing, and then Peach realized for a second...this was her dream, the dream that had happened because her parents weren't with her. She remembered every part of it, the white room was an asylum, with people walking by saying she had gone crazy, her parents acting as though they didn't know her. She wasn't their princess, nor their daughter. Peach remembered trying to scream, but her voice seemed to have gone missing, she tried to say "NO MOMMY DADDY, DON'T LEAVE ME I'M NOT CRAZY" but it looked though she was frantic, screaming nothing. Looking at herself, she realized she probably looked more crazy then ever doing this. The people shook their head.

Then suddenly everything was normal, the little girls parents comforting her, and her smiling, glad they cared for her.

Peach heard a voice, probably not heard by the little girl and her parents.

"Scared yet? YOU WILL REALIZE WHAT YOU DID WRONG, why I've kidnapped you all these years. Why everything went wrong, you little mistake."

"Bowser?" Peach murmured, as though it was a secret. Then she thought about the locket, Mario had said NEVER to open it, for it was from Bowser. Why had she been such a fool.

**I'm creeping myself out.**


End file.
